


Midnight Ring

by araruuicomm



Series: Big, Fluffy Family [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Jun needs his sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araruuicomm/pseuds/araruuicomm
Summary: Akira can't sleep for some reason, and neither can Jun. Akira figures telling his father will have some effect on his willingness to go the fuck to sleep.





	Midnight Ring

There was a sudden buzz on the counter. Jun, startled by the sudden noise, dropped the small teacup he was holding. After letting out an exasperated sigh, he checked the caller ID. Seeing the name, he suddenly had no reason to care about the wasted tea. He answered the phone, slipping it uncomfortably underneath his long, lopped ear.  
  "Akira?"  
  "Hey, Jun."  
  "What's up? Anything wrong?"  
  "Not really... So you know that guy I was telling you and dad about?"  
  "Mhm."  
  "So I might have confessed..."  
  "And...?"  
  "We're a thing now, I guess."  
Jun tried his best not to cheer too loud. It was the middle of the night and Tatsuya was asleep. As you'd expect, waking a lion isn't a very pleasant experience, even if said lion is your husband.  
  "I'm so proud of you!"  
  "Thanks..."  
There was a long, awkward silence. Jun swore he heard Tatsuya yawn from the other room, though he might've just been imagining it.  
  "Well, I'm really happy for you, Akira. I'll see you to-"  
  "No, wait." Akira interrupted. "I, uh, need some advice."  
Jun perked up. "On what?"  
  "Long distance relationships. I thought you and dad might have had some experience with that."  
  "Well..." Jun thought for a moment. He couldn't recall any times he and Tatsuya had been apart for that long since they gotten together. "I guess I'd say that as long as you two can keep in touch, it should make it bearable."     He heard a snicker from the other side of the phone. "Alright, Jun, I guess as long as it's bearable, I'll be just fine."  
Jun couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. "Do you need anything else?"  
"I think that's it."  
"Alright, now I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Akira."  
"Yeah, 'night."  
Beep  
Jun switched the lights out and headed back to the bedroom. On the way, he bumped into Tatsuya.  
  "Oh, Jun..." Tatsuya yawned.  
  "Sorry. I couldn't get any sleep."  
  "Who was it?"  
  "Aki. He and his friend are together now."  
Then it was silent again. Tatsuya let out a loud yawn with what sounded like a bit of a growl. Jun yawned moments later, which, for some reason, made Tatsuya laugh.  
  "Someone seems a bit tired." Tatsuya smiled, grabbing the lop's hand. "Why don't we go to bed?"  
Jun's grip tightened slightly and he nodded, leaning his head on the other's shoulder.  
  Jun flopped on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly despite the caffeine he'd drank. Tatsuya fell in next to him; Jun clung to him and buried his face in the other's chest.  
  "Goodnight." The lion purred. "We can talk in the morning."


End file.
